<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Literary Analysis of the Shadow, the Stranger, and the Angel by JaxMan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210932">A Literary Analysis of the Shadow, the Stranger, and the Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxMan/pseuds/JaxMan'>JaxMan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Critiques/reviews/analysis [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Analysis, M/M, Reviews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxMan/pseuds/JaxMan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Critiques/reviews/analysis [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Literary Analysis of the Shadow, the Stranger, and the Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazBriar/gifts">LazBriar</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303651">The Shadow, The Stranger, and The Angel</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazBriar/pseuds/LazBriar">LazBriar</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, so: This is the third in a series of review/analysis/impressions of LazBriar's Thief-Spider stories. They are Hazbin Hotel fanfics written largely before the pilot dropped. As such, you don't need to watch Hazbin Hotel or any other related media to read the stories. However, you should read them before reading this. Not only will I be spoiling the works, none of this will make sense without context. Also, since they're largely in second-person, I will refer to the main character (Anon) as 'you.' Now, with that out of the way, here's my review of The Shadow, the Stranger, and the Angel, book 2 of the Thief-Spider Trilogy.</p>
<p>Also, it's 12:42 AM as I type this, and fuck editing. I might not even agree with half this shit tomorrow morning, but for some reason, I consider it vitally important that LazBriar and the, like, two other people reading these get this ASAP. So here you go!</p>
<p>I get what the author's going for with Legna Tsud and the Better Half. They're the evil parallel universe versions of the main duo, and their names reflect that. 'Better Half?' That's a pretty cool name! It's a mockery of your relationship with Angel, who is early on referred to as your 'better half.' Legna Tsud? That's... dumb. I'm sorry, but it is. Yeah, it's 'Angel Dust' backwards, but it just sounds stupid.</p>
<p>In my first reading, BH and Legna were confusing. After a revisit, it makes sense.  Still, 'evil twin' type alternate reality stuff is tough to introduce to a story that didn't previously have any. Is it successful here? Not really, I think. Maybe if I'd read it a chapter at a time over a few months, there would have been more time to think and understand. But that wasn't the case here.</p>
<p>Also, interesting music choice for BH's introduction to Sarin. I expected Lorn, or something gritty like that. Andrew WK? Really gives BH some character. He's not just an omnicidal maniac, he's an omnicidal party animal! Don't get used to it, he's not that interesting. Just another 'destroy-the-world' baddie. He's a step up from the first book, since he's actually a character and not some antagonistic force, but a step down from Obsessor, who actually had a personality. Sarin and Sarakk are in this too, and in my opinion, they're the only interesting villains in this book.</p>
<p>Deputy Nuggets is cute, and so is the relationship banter with you and Angel. Again, you can always count on LazBriar to write good relationship dialogue. God, you just can't imagine anything going horribly wrong right now.</p>
<p>And then, Annie.</p>
<p>Ah, yes. Your ex. I have issues with this character's implementation. In theory, she could spark a debate on whether your character deserves his afterlife with Angel. How could someone who had committed such sins deserve an afterlife like yours? Can you truly be redeemed if your victims still suffer? This doesn't go there. She's mostly just another bad guy. We'll get to my issues with her soon. For now, the good.</p>
<p>Your reaction is really well built up. It keeps the reader guessing as to why you're so afraid. This is clearly more than just some embarrassing stories. This is a continuation of what you saw in the In-Between. Your past is coming up to catch you. She's 'a literal demon from your past.' (Good wordplay, by the way.) </p>
<p>The dinner table conversation is really fucking tense. Then she drops the bomb. She hides her anger behind a veneer of smiles as she tells the table what kind of person you were. And to be clear, you were *awful.* And you blame her for it, saying she 'brings out the worst in you.' That's really fucked up. It doesn't mean you're still a bad person, or that you can't redeem yourself, but it's a glaring character flaw that the hotel staff should take seriously. I'd be surprised if any of them saw you the same way again. </p>
<p>But they don't seem to care. In fact, they seem more upset with Annie for... what, exactly? Being rightfully angry at someone who beat on her, and is living happily despite his sins? I can understand Angel being upset, she's messing with his man after all. But threatening to shank a motherfucker? In the first book, he's open about his traumatic childhood. He was abused by his dad and brother. He knows what it's like, and still has no empathy for Annie. Vaggie turns a blind eye (pun not intended) to this as well. Hiding a chuckle. Why the fuck does *she* take your side? </p>
<p>I'm not saying everyone has to be against you, that wouldn't make much sense down in Hell. It just seems like the only person who doubts you after this is yourself. Still, though, Annie could still contribute to the story, or to future stories, as an example of someone consumed by hate to the point of irrationality, never moving beyond her past. As you grow, she festers. As you become a better man, she becomes a shell of a person. Just as long as she gets some character besides 'bitchy ex.'. But I'm not writing this, Laz is, and he knows the characters better than I do.</p>
<p>Anyway, back to lighter topics.</p>
<p>I have a few thoughts about the casino. First, Tom Trench appears! And he's just as entertaining as ever. I like him, dunno why. And Angel introduces you as his boyfriend! Richard Cheese is such a left-field choice in music, I like it when Laz makes weird choices like this. Then again, I like weird things in general. Zander singing Angel's song, God, that's sweet. A nice throwback to my favorite scene in book 1.</p>
<p>Angel's inner monologue (during the elevator scene) is amazing. The way he speaks directly to you, like he's addressing his thoughts to you, it's downright poetic. Plus, if Avril 14th is still playing when you read it, it takes on even more depth. Laz has a talent for combining romance and lust, blurring the lines until there's no difference between them. Just like he's doing with first- and second-person narration in this scene, really. This is my favorite part of the book, maybe the trilogy (so far), because it encapsulates what the story's about. You and your Spider, Angel and his Anon.</p>
<p>Hey, speaking of couples, SarSar! Sar and Sar, what a pair. Their dialogue contrasts beautifully with the horrific violence they inflict on others. They're such a sweet couple who just happen to be gleeful murderers.</p>
<p>Oh, and the heartfelt talk between you and Angel was just that. It's good to see you clearing the air, making sure he doesn't see you differently after Annie's revelation. Also, Angel's flaunting his 'imperfections' now! Even if it's just between the two of you, those claws aren't staying hidden! It's a nice nod to Imperfections that you'd miss if you hadn't read it.</p>
<p>Oh, yeah, and Two Knives? I see what you did there. Gotta say, it's pretty terrific.</p>
<p>Angel getting a beej, huh? I didn't know anything could be this cute (or hot). And oh, damn. That S&amp;M. I don't know where *that* came from, but I sure do appreciate it. </p>
<p>After Zander gets redshirted, Annie gets some more screen- er, page-time. Still distrusts you, obviously, but isn't as outspoken as before. It almost seems like she's growing, realizing that this isn't worth it. That, well, *you* aren't worth it. Honestly, for all the talk of her possible antagonistic status, I'd be fine with her not showing up much (if at all) after she gives you the info about your son. </p>
<p>Angel hitting you shouldn't have been surprising. He probably thought it's just how relationships work, and you probably did, too. At least he seems to regret it. But seriously, Angel. Don't do that. Your man goes through a lot, too.</p>
<p>The Exterminator Zone is an interesting bit of worldbuilding. This chapter was written before the pilot came out, and I'm not sure how much canon information existed about the Exterminators. Even as of writing this 'review,' a lot of lore is up for speculation, so fanfic writers have to tread lightly, or make their own 'canon.' For example, I don't think Vivian Medrano ever explicitly told us that exterminator weapons are the only way demons can die for real, that's just something the fandom inferred. This allows a lot of creative freedom, but comes at the risk of aging poorly as more canon is revealed. </p>
<p>The Exterminator District is where Deadheads (demons crazed from too many deaths) are rounded up for, well, you can guess. The atmosphere of the Exterminator District is well-realized and brutal. It reminds me of Half-Life 2's City 17, with ghoulish guards and oppressed, dehumanized people. This could've just been some slum, but it's so much worse. Also, Angel's good with kids! Cute!</p>
<p>And of course your son's an edgelord. And of course he starts shit with Angel. Also, you've only been in Hell for a year or two, and you have a teenage son, who you never met? And you were with Annie until you died, who apparently gave birth to him? After you died? About a year or two ago? What am I missing here?</p>
<p>Anyway, Charlie as an angry matriarch works really well, and it's nice to see a more 'parental' side of Vaggie, too. Hell, she's probably the most well-adjusted person here! To be fair, that's not saying much.</p>
<p>Laz did a commission of Angel x Husk smut, and judging by Husk's issues with you, I guess it's canon to the Thief-Spider books. It's an interesting little Easter egg, if you can call it that.</p>
<p>No surprise that Jr is so resistant to his new family. Angel's doting is cute, but probably a bit much for someone who's still getting used to the whole 'new family' thing. Also interesting to see Angel take on a motherly role, even calling himself a 'fathermom.' It makes sense, given his gender-nonconforming persona.</p>
<p>Jr seems to take to the family quite well, and pretty quickly. Too quickly? I have more to say at the end.</p>
<p>I'll assume you know about Sabbath. I didn't review his introductory tale, so read it yourself, if you haven't. Laz has stated in his comments that he dislikes the 'plot would be solved if the characters just talked it out' trope, and so do I. And as much as he gives justification to Sabbath's actions, it still comes off that way.</p>
<p>Jr's 'date' with Crymini was a nice insight into his character. I wish we could've seen more, but I'll get into that later.</p>
<p>Charlie's reliance on "proper channels" might just be a critique of wealth imbalance on Earth. She believes the system works for everyone, despite the misery surrounding her. She believes that the authorities are just. She is naive, and you know this.</p>
<p>Jr's death scene was well-written, if not that well built-up. It shows him as a young fighter, never losing hope and facing his fears. He bit off Abbadon's fingers, for fuck's sake! That's pretty badass! He could've been my favorite character if he had more time in the spotlight. I don't think anyone would mind a good book being a few chapters longer if it meant more of a good character. Still, never thought I'd get feels from a FFDP song. So here's to a bastard in a better place.</p>
<p>Laz is big on making characters suffer to get a happy ending, but it's a two-was street. We have to know them before we care about them. You (Anon) and Angel have an instinctive parental bond with Jr, but there's no guarantee that the reader does as well. Again, more chapters would've really helped twist that knife. I will say, later entries in the series capitalize on that delicious emotional pain far better than this one, but I won't spoil those. Not until I review them, whenever that may be.</p>
<p>You and Angel turning into horror-movie villains while the lights flickered was pretty cool. Really helped show the mama-papa bear dynamic. Also, I like how other characters describe you as a wraith, a nightmarish living shadow.</p>
<p>And right after the meeting with 'Rakkie, Light Up The Night plays as the final climactic showdown looms. I can't help but feel that this is overshadowed by Jr's death, even that it's a bit too much of a tone shift. </p>
<p>I like that the 'parallel universes' thing is a nod to fanfiction in general. It feels a bit 'sci fi' in a setting that doesn't really establish itself as one, but that's just personal taste. That being said, a rooftop battle to stop the villain from destroying the world is pretty much as cliche as last time. Better Abbadon is not really an interesting character, either. His only gimmick is that he looks like you, and some people mistake him for you, and vice versa. Same with Ligma Turds, except he's more like the original. </p>
<p>Also, the reaction to Jr's death. That was pretty fuckin' heavy. </p>
<p>And then, the ending. It's a pretty good antidote to the sorrow of the climax, and the natural evolution of your bond with Angel.</p>
<p>So, let me address the author for a moment. Laz, I now you're reading this, and I know book 3 will (probably) be your last in the series. It's a shame that there won't be more, but everything ends sometime, right? I don't know when I'll get the next review/analysis out, and I don't want to wait until this feedback is useless, so here are my thoughts on the series so far. Keep in mind, this is just some guy's opinion, so use your best judgement.</p>
<p>The problem with the series (the only significant one that this amateur analyst can find, anyway) is that everything goes back to normal.</p>
<p>The author says that you care about Hox, but do you? He barely got any characterization. He's just the dog-headed thief. The fairly chill criminal buddy who *really* likes goats. Even with the sad music, the mourning goat-bois (who rarely appear), and the sorrow all around, The emotional quality of his death fell flat, because it wasn't earned. </p>
<p>Then you die. You bravely sacrifice your own life, see Angel in tears, and then you return. It's not *that* abrupt, but still. </p>
<p>Second book, Zander, the jazz singing panther demon is killed. For good. But he wasn't close to you, and Angel doesn't have much of a reaction either.</p>
<p>Then, the finale of the second book. Angel has a close call, and you *think* he's fallen from a building, but he didn't. Junior dies, but you see his soul ascending to Heaven. It's not permadeath, he's just somewhere else. I mean, I'm glad, but it does kind of prove my point.</p>
<p>And you know what? The third book might not be finished yet, but I think we'll see Junior again. Maybe you and Angel get to Heaven, maybe Jr. gets kicked out for being a troublemaker, maybe it's something freaky with the in-between or parallel universes. I can just imagine him showing up at the Happy/Hazbin Hotel, being greeted by a shocked Charlie, and saying: "The bad news is that your gramps kicked me out. The good news is that this place is easy to find."</p>
<p>They say that Hell is a godless place, but as of this book, there *is* a god in hell.</p>
<p>That god is called the status quo. </p>
<p>Now, none of this is to say that it's a bad story. I felt something when Junior died, when he wanted his last thoughts to be of his family, apologizing to the parents who would never hear. Angel falling off the roof, that stung a bit. But knowing the author, I could guess how it would end. I'm not saying that people have to die, just that things have to change. As of my writing this, the final book is in progress, and it's looking to shake things up, but I won't spoil anything in case you haven't read it.</p>
<p>Still, it's a fucking journey. Even if you ignored my advice and read this impressions essay before the Thief-Spider books, I recommend you check them out.</p>
<p>Next, I'm going to review Honeymooners, but I'll try to get another chapter of my fic up before then. No promises.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>